In developing a software application, a developer typically writes or provides only a portion of the entire software application. Other portions of the software application are commonly obtained from a third-party library, such as a library supplied with a compiler/interpreter, an open-source library, and/or a proprietary library provided by a vendor. The application developer may use an application program interface (API), usually provided by the third party, to access functionality available in the third-party library.
A third-party library may be available in source code form and/or object code form. If the source code is available, a compiler/interpreter is typically used to compile the source code written by the developer along with one or more APIs and the source code of the corresponding functionality. Usually in this case, a binary or an executable is generated for one or more general purpose processors. If the third-party library is available only in the object code form, such library can be linked with the object code obtained by compiling the source code supplied by the application developer, to obtain an executable file. This is generally feasible if the two object code modules are compatible, i.e., if the two object code modules are generated for the same types of processors.
Some computer systems employ specialized processing modules that may include application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), reconfigurable processing units (e.g., field programmable gate array (FPGA) processing units), etc., for executing the software applications or, more commonly, certain portions thereof. Such specialized processing modules can be faster and/or more efficient than general purpose processors and, as such, after often used to execute computationally intensive tasks and/or tasks that manipulate large amounts of data (e.g., tens or hundreds of megabytes, gigabytes, terabytes, or even larger sizes of data). The tasks to be executed using a specialized processing module may be 81206052.9 distinguished from other tasks that are to be executed by a general purpose processor using compiler directives. Typically, a general purpose processor (also called central processing unit (CPU)) is in charge of executing the software application. When the CPU determines that a particular task is designated to a specialized processor, the CPU requests the specialized processor to execute the task. The CPU also supplies the data required for the execution of the task to the specialized processor, and retrieves results therefrom, for further processing. The CPU generally reads data from a storage module, writes data thereto, and exchanges data as needed with the specialized processing module. The CPU also generally manages any data exchange between two or more tasks assigned to the specialized processor(s).
Many computers use file management software to access data stored in files stored on storage devices (e.g., hard disc drives (HDDs), solid state drives (SSDs), etc.). The file management software manages requests by applications to open and close files, create and delete files, read data from files, write data to files, etc. To perform these and other file management operations, the file management software may maintain file system records indicating one or more locations in a storage device where a file or parts thereof are stored. When an application requests access to a file or a particular portion thereof, the file management software uses these file system records to determine the address of the requested data on the storage device, transmits the appropriate signals to the storage device to obtain the requested data, and passes the requested data to the application. In various computer systems, the file management operations are typically performed by an operating system running on a general-purpose, programmable processing device (e.g., a central processing unit (“CPU”)).
Computer systems generally access data from one or more files during the execution of software applications such as applications for audio/video processing, financial transactions, data mining, etc. The CPU that performs the file management operations may additionally execute one or more software applications, or a computer system may include additional processors for executing the software applications.
As described above, the ASICs and/or reconfigurable (e.g., FPGA-based) processing units generally rely on conventional file management software executed by the CPU for accessing data in files stored on storage devices. Therefore, computer systems that include specialized processors typically include a general purpose CPU which executes an operating system with conventional file management software. Generally in such systems, the CPU uses the conventional file management software to obtain data from a storage device on behalf of a specialized processor and may store the data in a memory that is directly accessible to the specialized processor or may supply the data directly thereto. Likewise, after the specialized processor computes a result, the result may be stored in the memory directly accessible to the specialized processor for retrieval by the CPU or may be sent directly to the CPU. The CPU then uses the conventional file management software to store the result in a file stored on the storage device.